1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to batting tees and, more particularly, is concerned with a batting tee having multiple tees and positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Batting tees have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,234, dated Apr. 2, 1991 to Hollis, disclosed an adjustable batting tee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,937 dated Apr. 11, 1989 to Gordon disclosed a combined batting tee and strike indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,823 dated Feb. 14, 1995 to Prieto disclosed an adjustable baseball batting tee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,924 dated Dec. 1, 1987 to Wilson, et al., disclosed an adjustable batting tee.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,273 dated Dec. 27, 2005 to Tsai disclosed a rotary baseball batting practice device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,092 dated Jul. 27, 1999 to Keeter, et al., disclosed a batting tee for baseball and softball.
While these batting tees may be suitable for the purposes in which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.